1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to desalinization systems and methods for converting a saltwater solution to a purified water solution. Still further, this invention directs itself to a liquid purification system where two immiscible liquids namely water and a silicone composition are used for chemical reaction isolation and liquid-to-liquid thermal heat transport between the liquids.
Still further this invention relates to a liquid purification system where a heated silicone composition is inserted into a primary tank where it is in heat transport with water globules which pass through the heated silicone composition in a heated silicone zone of the primary tank to provide an initially heated water zone within the primary tank which is independent of and separated from the heated silicone zone due to the immiscibility of the liquids.
Still further, this invention relates to a liquid purification system where preheated saltwater or polluted saltwater is passed by gravity assist through an immiscible fluid composition to heat the water globules passing through the immiscible fluid.
Still further, this invention directs itself to a system where further preheated water contained within a water zone is passed through both a heating conduit and a primary conduit for insertion into a secondary tank where further heat exchange is actuated between steam and the incoming polluted water to both preheat the initial saltwater solution and to condense the steam within a condensation zone of the secondary tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid purification systems and methods therefore are known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,054,060 and 6,919,034.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,060 is directed to a liquid purification system and is particularly directed to decontamination of microbe infested liquids. The system includes a tank for containing purifying liquid compositions and microbe infested liquids in a purifying chamber of the tank where the purifying liquid composition and the microbe infested liquid are immiscible each with respect to the other.
Electrical heating heats the purifying liquid composition and the microbe infested liquid is then passed through the heat purifying liquid composition for destroying microbes contained therein. However, the reference is particularly useful with the liquid purifying composition being formed of an olive oil compound. Olive oil may have the tendency of loosing its chemical characteristics over a period of time. It is preferable to have a stable long lasting purifying liquid composition in the nature of silicone compositions within a predetermined Centi-stoke range of 100-1000 rather than olive oil compositions since such provides for greater stability and does not lose its immiscibility characteristics over periods of time and is further generally not dependent upon external characteristics.
Further, such prior systems of this nature require a heating element to be inserted within the liquid purifying composition which has the added disadvantage of heating the contained liquid to a point which would not allow for efficient liquid-to-liquid heat transport. Prior art systems do not use a feedback cycle to a boiler for efficiently heating the liquid purifying composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,034 is directed to a system and method for separating immiscible fluids. This system provide for a separation medium which may be formed of compositions such as silicon fluids, however, such does not provide for silicone compositions within the Centi-stoke range of 100-1000 which is the kinematic viscosity range necessary for providing sufficient dwell time of the immiscible fluids each with respect to the other to provide the necessary heating which will allow desalinization systems to heat the incoming saltwater to a temperature can be effectively converted into steam.
Such prior art systems do not use a feedback concept for maximizing the efficiency of an externally positioned silicone composition heater or boiler. Further, such prior art systems, although providing for some preheating aspects of a closed cycle system, do not provide for continued preheating of the subject system concept.